


Ms Hannah's school for the Magically gifted

by papesthebird



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: :>, AAAAAA, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic Exists, Multi, idk what im doing lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesthebird/pseuds/papesthebird
Summary: Magic school au, idk what the plot's gonna be but oh well. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (The OC branches belongs to your-lover-crutchie on tumblr, I asked her if I could use her oc and she said yes :>)
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie/Original Character(s), David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber, Finch/Specs (Newsies), Hannah/Madda Larkin (Newsies), Jack Kelly/Original Character(s), Romeo/Tommy Boy (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ms Hannah's school for the Magically gifted

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Marbles walked through the gates of the school grinning, the stone castle towered over him and the sound of wyverns echoed in the distance. He missed taking Abraxos out for their daily flights, he'd have to find a way to see him through classes. His eyes scanned the crowd of students already there for any of his friends. A sigh left his mouth as he made his way to his room. _Why'd they have to put my room on the other side of the castle?_ He thought as he sighed again, he stayed thinking about the new school year until his body colided with someone else, he stumbled back and groaned.

"Hey! Sorry, didn't see you there." Marbles looked up to see Jack Kelly offering his hand to him. He took it and stared at jack.

"No problem, I wasn't paying attention at all." His mouth trying to stop tripping on words, he bit his lip as he pulled his hand back into his pocket.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow? I've got things to tell you." Jack grinned, Marbles nodded before Jack turned on his heel to leave. 

Marbles' room was just as he left it, his bags sat on his bed and his bookshelf still had the books he forgot to return to the library. He made a mental note to return those when he had the time. If he had the time that was, he looked around the room before looking out the window. His room was thirty feet above the ground, he even had it measured the year before just in case. A grin spread across his face before he opened the door, with a quick snap of his fingers, vines shot through the ground and wrapped around his waist, he crossed his fingers before falling out the window. Screams from the people below him echoed in his ears as he let out a laugh.

Abraxos lifted his head as he heard the screams. Marbles falling out of a window laughing, nothing new. A snort left his nose as he grabbed the attention of Racetrack Higgins. 

"What's going on Raxos?" The blonde boy walked over to him and propped himself against the fence. Abraxos tilted his head towards Marbles who was running towards them. "Well, if it isn't flower boy." Race grinned at Marbles.

"Well if it isn't the cigar stealer." He shot back with a glare. "How's my baby been?" Marbles moved closer to the wyvern in front of him.

"We got him a new sadle, and he's gotten plenty of apple." Race patted Abraxos' snout before walking off. "I'll be in the courtyard of you need me." Marbles waited for Race to leave before opening the gate to Abraxos' pen.

"You wanna go for a ride?" The small Wyvern responded with a snort, that usually meant a yes. Marbles quickly threw on the saddle that Race had given them. The old leather had been replaced and the edges of the saddle were lined with slik thread. He hopped on Abraxos with ease before pointing to the door. "Onwards! I wanna go to our spot today." Abrxos nodded before walking out of the stable. He started to speed up, his legs beating against the ground like drums before spreading his wings and leaping into the sky. Marbles felt the wind brush against his face as he looked down, the people downstairs seeemed so far away as he flew off into the sky. This was going to be a good year.


End file.
